Hakuna Matata
Hakuna Matata is a song sung by Timon and Pumbaa. The translation for the song means, "No worries". History The Lion King and The Lion King 1 1/2 In the midquel, the song is sung when Timon and Pumbaa have found a new home. Outside the midquel, the song. Lyrics Original version= Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata! Timon: Why, when he was a young warthog. Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog! Speech Timon: Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks. Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh the shame! Timon: He was ashamed! Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name! Timon: Oh, what's in a name! Pumbaa: And I got downhearted Timon: How did you feel? Pumbaa: Everytime that I... Speech Timon: Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Pumbaa: Oh, sorry. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze. Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days. Timon: Yeah, sing it, kid! Timon and Simba: It's our problem free... Pumbaa: Philosophy! All: Hakuna Matata! bridge Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata!(6x) Hakuna... Simba: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. All: It's our problem free, philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Simba: Hakuna Matata... |-|Timon and Pumbaa version= Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days Both: It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Pumbaa: Yeah! (Instrumental bridge) Both: Hakuna! Matata! Timon! And Pumbaa! Hakuna! Matata! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days Both: It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa! |-|Midquel version= Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your day-- (Timon pauses the movie) Timon: Hakuna Matata! Ha-haah! (Both scream as they bungee-jump) Timon and Pumbaa: It means no worries for the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata... |-|Jimmy Cliff's version= Hakuna Matata! Hem hollolo iyo Hakuna Matata! Hem hollolo iyo Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! When I was a cool young one (When he was a cool young one) I worked in the colony, paying my dues Accepting without question the prevailing views That a young man's life was one long grind Diggin' holes, standin' guard till it crossed my mind I was wrong All along All that I needed Was to have heeded Chorus: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze It means no worries For the rest of your days It's a problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! When I was a shallow youth (When he was a shallow youth) Cool calm reflection I was never that good I was a pawn in the game, I saw no trees for the wood My future stretched behind me I was over the hill I put my best foot forward But the other one stood still Take my word I have heard All that I needed Was to have heeded Repeat Chorus Hem hollolo iyo Hakuna Matata! Hem may'babo Hakuna Matata! I hope we have conveyed You don't have to bust a gut in the sun It's much cooler in the shade Some say it's just a waste of time But they don't realize That view is nothing but a crime We are creatures worldly wise Repeat Chorus |-|2019 version= Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, it ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries for the rest of your days! Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata! Young Simba: (spoken) Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto! Young Simba: What's a motto? Timon: Nothin'! What's a motto with you? Pumbaa: Nice! Timon: Boom! Pumbaa: Those two words will solve all your problems! Timon: (spoken) Yeah, take Pumbaa here. (sung) Why, when he was a young warthog... Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog! Timon: (spoken) How you feeling? Pumbaa: It's an emotional story. Timon: (sung) He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he could clear the savannah after every meal! Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul, although I seem thick-skinned, and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind! Timon: (spoken) I was always here for you and I resent that. Pumbaa: And oh the shame! Timon: Yes, he was ashamed! Pumbaa: I thought of changing my name! Timon: I mean to what, "Brad"? Pumbaa: And I got downhearted every time that I farted! ARE YOU GONNA STOP ME?! Timon: No I'm not, you disgust me! Timon and Pumbaa: (sung) Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Young Simba: It means no worries, for the rest of your days! Pumbaa: Yeah, sing it kid! All: It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata. (instrumental bridge) Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata! Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days! All: It's our problem free philosophy. Simba: Hakuna Matata, Hakuna matata, yeah. It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's our problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Gallery Images Hakuna.matata4.png Videos Hakuna Matata The Lion King 1994 Hakuna Matata - The Baha Men Debby Ryan - Hakuna Matata (with lyrics on-screen) Hakuna Matata (From "The Lion King" Audio Only) Censored versions *In the Disney Sing-Along Songs version, the scene where Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa are finding having grubs for snack is cut. Appearances in Video Games Disney Universe Hakuna Matata is a song in the third world in Disney Universe. It is played during the last stage of Lower Pride Rock. Trivia *The Hakuna Matata itself means No Worries in Swahili. *One of the bugs that Timon pulls out of a knothole during the song is wearing Mickey Mouse ears. *There's a lost verse of "Hakuna Matata" which explained Timon's past situation, like Pumbaa's. It was later cut, and used in The Lion King 1½. *Part of the song was heard in Toy Story, when Molly is in the car and sees the toys in the mirror trying to get into the moving van. *Tim Rice got the idea for the lyrics for the song whilst watching Bottom. Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs